


Songs of Old

by Moonrose91



Series: Ice and Steel [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Singing, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wonders why he got very poetic with his daughters.</p>
<p>Hela and Huldis has a such a nice ring to it after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Old

Loki wondered how much longer he would hide here in Hela's realm.

While nice, he knew that he needed to return to Migard. As it was, Coyote would not be pleased with him being gone this long. And, if he did not return, Thor would come searching for him. And if Thor came here, to Helheim, then he would find Huldis. And...

Loki stopped thinking about it there.

There were enough people that Loki knew that could see the future (his mother, Odin, the Norns) that Huldis having the same skill would not save her the fate of her siblings. The only other that had been spared was Vali, who Loki had cursed himself, if only to protect him.

While Odin would only see a teenager, unable to grow, Loki saw the magic that grew while his youngest son didn't, forcing it to live outside of him, always swirling around, a barrier of wild, chaotic, magic that would protect Vali from almost anything (though Loki, while foolishly optimistic that _this_ time would result in safety for his child, would never try to make any of his children near-immortal) and keep him safe from Odin's wrath should his wrath ever fall on Vali, for fear he would become another Loki (or worse).

Maybe he would visit Vali in his tower with Huldis and introduce Vali to his little sister, in hopes that such an action would soothe old hurts between them, but Loki highly doubted it.

After all, it was he who had cursed Vali.

Loki let out a sigh and leaned back against one of the dark walls that was Hela's palace.

He wondered if it was always this dark or if it was just made this way after Hela had been cast her to watch over those who died outside of battle or because of cowardice.

_“Sol ute, sol inne._ __  
_Sol i hjertet,_  
 _Sol i sinnet,_  
 _Sol, bare sol.”_

The voice was soft and lilting and Loki hesitated before following it.

_"Sun outside, sun inside,_  
 _Sun in the heart,_  
 _Sun in the mind,_  
 _Sun only sun."_

Loki looked around the corner and smiled at the sight of Hela cradling her four year old sister. He leaned against the doorway and wondered what it said about him that he gave both of his daughters ‘h’ names, but each of his sons had a different letter, and length, to their name. “She’s not sleeping?” Loki asked softly.

Hela looked up and shook her head. “I don’t know if it is the realm or her…headaches,” Hela answered, before she shot him a meaningful look.

Loki winced and sighed. “I don’t try to keep things from you, but do you know what they would do to her on Migard if that were revealed?” he questioned softly.

Hela considered, then winced as well. “I accept your backwards apology,” she retorted.

“She didn’t tell me either,” Loki added and Hela sighed before running a hand over Huldis’s hair.

“You get some rest. I’ve got her,” Loki stated.

He saw Hela hesitate, arms tightening briefly, before she handed the fussing girl to Loki. “Good night Father,” she greeted softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before disappearing.

Loki hummed softly and ran a finger down Huldis’s cheek.

Let’s see.

Ah, yes.

_“At ease, dear one, at ease, can’t you see,_

_There amongst the waves?_

_At ease, at ease,, so you can see, the soft sweep of scales_

_Amongst the waves._

_That, dear one,_

_Is your eldest brother true._

_He lies in the ocean,_

_Deep below,_

_He has risen up for you._

_Hush, sweet one, hush can’t you hear_

_Echoing through the stars?_

_Hush, hush, so you can hear, the enchanting song_

_Echo through the stars._

_That, sweet one,_

_Is your elder brother true._

_He lies deep in Asgard,_

_Chained and bound,_

_He sings his song for you._

_Still, darling, still can’t you feel_

_Clinging to the darkness?_

_Still, still, so you can feel the gentle touch_

_Reaching through the dark._

_That, darling,_

_Is your sister true._

_She rules a realm,_

_Proud and strong,_

_She reaches out for you._

_Sleep, child, sleep, can’t you sense_

_Running through your blood?_

_Sleep, sleep, so you can sense the magic_

_Calling out to you._

_That, child,_

_Is your brother true._

_He learns his trade,_

_Patient and earnestly,_

_He senses for you._

_See, hear, feel, sense,_

_They are all there for you._

_Below the sea,_

_Above the sky,_

_They will always be there for you,_

_And so will I.”_

Huldis had slipped away into sleep long before the song was finished, but Loki always felt compelled to finish it, even if no one heard it.

Loki didn’t notice Hela’s dark shape hovering in the doorway.

_Rest, rest, now my darling one._

_Rest, rest, now my heart._

_For you see,_

_Below the sea,_

_Or above the sky,_

_They will always be there for you,_

_And so will I._

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Hela sings is a Norwegian song called, 'Sol ute, sol inne' and the verse she sings in English is her singing it again.
> 
> While yes, I know, they have the All-Speak or what have you, I just wanted to have fun posting the Norwegian version of that song.
> 
> Okay, admittedly, I used Mama Lisa's world, but it hasn't failed me yet.
> 
> The song Loki sings, however, is of my own invention.
> 
> If you wish to use it, please just give me credit?
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
